A Second Chance
by SilverDrops-6593
Summary: Kagome is perfectly happy with her family, but she also knows perfectly fine that someone is missing. What would happen if this someone returned to fix his mistakes? Kagome and Souta will have a father again, or Keiko won’t give Akira a second chance?
1. Chap 1 Promise you won't give up?

_Inuyasha © Rumiko T.  
__Akira H. © SilverDrops-6593_

**Note¹**** -** Keiko is just a name I picked up for Kagome's mother. It means happy.  
**Note²** - This is a translation from Portuguese of my own fanfic "Recomeçar", which means star again.  
**Note³** - This is my first story in English. Sorry for any error.

_Enjoy, and review, of course. ^^ _

**

* * *

****Chapter**** 1 – Promise you won't give up?**

CRASH!!!

Souta curled himself under the bed, hugging the stronger he could the poor family's cat, Buyo. Gramps who was sleeping on the other side of the room on a mattress, barely moved, and kept drooling on his pillow. His sister only sighed. She did it a lot lately.

-I don't understand.-He whispered mostly to himself, sticking his head out from under the bed.

Kagome looked down at her little brother. She didn't raised her head, which she rested on her crossed arms on a pillow, while she was laying flat on her stomach and sideways on her bed, her feet on the air because of the wall behind her.

-What? How Gramps can sleep while mom destroy the first floor or how nobody called the police?

-No.-The kid stopped and waited for another sound of object being crashed against the wall downstairs.-I don't understand why they argue so much. I thought they loved each other.

-I think that fighting is a better word to describe what they are doing, Souta.-The teenager rested her head sideways on her arms.-And you wouldn't understand. You're just too young. You don't even know half the story.

-Because you refuse to tell me.-The boy defended himself.-Please, sis. I want to understand what's going on.

-You won't, Souta.-She sighed.

-Why not? Just because I was born later and didn't see anything?-He scowled.

-And you don't even know how lucky you are for this.-She glared at him before she uncrossed her arms, which hanged from the bed's edge, and buried her face on the pillow.-Go sleep.

-But how?

CRASH!!!

Souta hid under the bed again, hitting his forehead on the way. Kagome sighed when she heard him bite a moan of pain, and stretched her body to the bed's edge and looked upside down at his hidden little brother.

-You ok?

-Y-Yeah...

The girl just rolled her eyes and stretched a hand to pull him. She brought him to her bed, laying him down at her side, rubbing the bump on his head gently.

-Do you think it all will end ok, sis?-Souta asked in a low whisper, starting to get sleepy with the soft care of his older sister.

-I don't know, Souta. But you know we can't do much about it. It's their matter.

-I know, but... it's so difficult to watch and do nothing.

-I know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Kagome came back from another travel to the past, walking alongside his little brother who was inside the bone-eater-well's temple when she appeared at the bottom of said well__. All of a sudden, they realized someone was in front of the Goshinboku, watching the high branches and leaves with a faraway look. The siblings didn't need to observe too much to recognize who this 'stranger' really was. It was almost instinct. They bolted in his direction._

_-DADDY!!!_

_The black-haired man with stormy blue eyes smiled when he saw the two siblings. He lost his balance when they both jumped on him laughing, but that really mattered to him was to know that his babies were fine, and they have grown up quite a bit._

_-My children...-He murmured proudly, hugging Kagome and Souta tightly.-Yu two grew up quite a bit, haven't you? Look at you, Souta! Look at you, Kagome!_

_-Look at you, dad!-Brother and sister cried out in unison._

_-You let your hair get a bit longer again, haven't you?-Kagome brushed her father's hair with her fingers._

_-Yeah, and you don't have those ugliest-ever sideburns anymore!-Souta laughed as he touched his father's cheeks.-You looked like Elvis Presley after you left!_

_-You was only three, Souta. How in the world would you remember?-Kagome messed up her borther's hair._

_-Of course I remember! Daddy was the ugliest guy I ever met!_

_The three burst in laughter._

_-Say dad, what's up with the new old visual? You're almost like... like...-Kagome looked at her father from head to toe, her smled fading.-You look exactly like..._

_-The way I looked the day I proposed to your mother?-He smiled sadly.-Yeah, I know. It was exactly here where I proposed to her. I only wanted to..._

_-Kagome! Souta! Supper is ready in ten minu...-Mrs. Higurashi petrified on the backdoor entrance, and her expression, always calm and cheerful, turned into the rarest scowl of pure fury.-What are you doing here, Akira Higurashi?!_

_-Keiko...-He murmured, while Souta and Kagome backed off like they had got a shock._

_-It's Ms. Higurashi to you. You're dead to me now.-She glared severely at her children, making them shrink immediately in fear.-As for you two: get inside. Now!_

_They ran inside the house in a hurry, not even looking back. Souta even though stopping, but Kagome grabbed him by the back collar of his shirt and dragged him inside. And he didn't even know how thankful he should be for this._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CRASH!!!

-By the sound of this one, Gramps' a thousand years old pot is dead. He will cry for a week when he find out in the morning.-Kagome smiled when Souta snickered.

-Maybe a whole moth.-The boy added.-Sis, can I sleep with you tonight?

-Alright, but just tonight. You're already too big to sleep with me because of dark fears.

-I'm not afraid of the dark!

-Monster on the closet?

-Kagome!

-Just kidding, my little cute baby brother!-Kagome hugged and kissed her brother's cheeks, making him struggle to get away.-And monster under the bed? Ok! I stop! I stop!

POW!!!

-Was that the front door?

-No, I think it was the bathroom door.-Kagome got up and looked out the window, spying careful outside.-Yep. The bathroom door.

This time it was Souta who sighed.

-If he give up... we're never going to see him again, aren't we?

-He won't give up, Souta.-Kagome approached and hugged her little brother.-He never will.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It was almost 3 in the morning. Two hours ago, Keiko entered the house in tears, and now, she was sleeping a bit calmer. She didn't know Akira was still outside, under the Sacred Tree. E she didn't know that her daughter got out of the house with a blanket, a pillow and a plate with cold food from dinner._

_-Hungry? Cold?-Kagome asked stopping behind her father, who was sitting and staring at the Goshinboku._

_-Kagome.-He murmured the name he picked up for his little baby girl fifteen years ago.-How are you?_

_-Hum?-She sat beside him and asked with a look to be more specific._

_-I mean... you, Souta, you mother and Gramps... how are you all?_

_-Ok... I guess. It never had been the same after you left._

_Akira sighed._

_-You have no idea how much ashamed and regretful I am for what I've done, my daughter._

_-I heard what you said to mom.-Kagome smiled sadly.-She had cried for hours, you know._

_-Now?_

_-That too, but after you left mostly. Hours, days. Even moths._

_-I thought she hated me enough to commemorate my departure. She didn't just because...-He widened his eyes and rubbed his hand on his head.-Oh Gods. Souta! He was only..._

_-Leaving the diapers?-Kagome smiled funnily and melancholically at the same time.-you know what, dad? There's no way you can hate someone you loved so much and for so much time. Mom doesn't hate you and never did. She's only... hurt._

_-I know. I hurt her in a way I think I can't fix it. I broke, smashed her heart too much.-He looked at the Sacred Tree.-I only wanted... a second chance._

_Kagome accompanied her father's look._

_-You taught me, dad: you get nothing in the world for granted._

_-Yes.-Akira agreed.-Sadly, they don't come less complicated and difficultly._

_-And the more difficult, the more it's worth fighting for.-The teenager smiled and looked at the dark sky spackled with stars.-You came back hoping mom would forgive you and let you enter our lives again... She won't give it all to you for granted._

_-I know._

_-And because of that you will give up?_

_Akira looked surprised at his daughter. She didn't have even half of his age, and all the things she said to him were so wise. How did she know what it was, fighting to enter again someone's life. Someone important to the heart. Have his little baby girl fallen in love for someone and suffered for this someone while he was away?_

_-Kagome. My little girl.-He touched her shoulder.-You're in love, aren't you? You're suffering for someone's love, aren't you?_

_-Well...-She looked down.-T__here's no way I can understand what you're feeling now, there is?_

_Akira smiled, sliding his arm over her shoulders and bringing her to a hug._

_-Love isn't wrong, Kagome. Everyone is born to love and to be loved. Even cretins like me.-He scowled at himself, making Kagome giggle.-But it's not always that easy.-He looked at the Sacred Tree again.-I won't give up on you mother, I won't give up on you, and I won't give up on Souta. I will fight to get at least the forgiveness of the people that are the most important thing I ever had in my life: my family._

_-Promise you won't give up on us?_

_-I promise._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome looked through the window, at the place under the Goshinboku where her father has been sleeping for the last three days. He was doing all he could to get forgiveness from his wife and kids. But condemn was almost as difficult as to forgive, and Kagome knew she had no right to interfere on her mother's choice. She was the one that suffered the most, and had the whole right to not permit that man to join their family again. Her family.

The young miko looked at her lap. Souta was sleeping peacefully, at least less noisy than Gramps. The kid would be devastated if his chances to have father-son moments with Akira were crushed. Gramps didn't say much to defend his son's causes. He knew that what Akira has done was wrong and that Keiko was really hurt. Maybe he understood better than his granddaughter for not defend his own son.

Kagome sighed.

-"We are all at the same boat, with no rowing on a current."-She thought while she placed the pillow against the wall and laid down carefully, with her hands under her head. She looked at the ceiling barely illuminated by the lamp on her bedside.-"Since father returned, three days ago, everyone has been sleeping here in my bedroom. Makes sense: it's the only place in the house where the sounds of the fight downstairs is lower. Almost privacy invasion, but I know what it is to hear your parents fighting all night long."-She looked at her little brother. And sighed again, not able to do anything.


	2. Chap 2 You're not a mistake

_  
Inuyasha © Rumiko T.  
__Akira H. © SilverDrops-6593_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – You're not a mistake**

...Kagome....

Kagome.

-Kagome!

The young girl opened her eyes slowly. A voice quite familiar called for her, along with other tired and angry voices muffled by the walls. They were still arguing? What time is it?

-Two in the morning...?-She looked at the alarm clock on the bed table, and then at the sun golden eyes watching her, shining with the light of the table lamp, full of curiosity and concern. Then she remembered she was supposed to come back that night.-Inuyasha...

-What the heck is going on here, Kagome?-He asked, looking at the old man behind him when he mumble something about demons trying to possess the fat cat of the family.

CRASH!!!

Souta sat up scared at the other end of the bed. Gramps still sleeping looked around and mumbled about demons invading the neighborhood's house, turned and continued snoring loudly. Inuyasha looked at the teenager with widen eyes and Souta shrank and crept close to his sister, seeking comfort.

-They didn't stop, did they?

-Not yet, Souta. But don't worry, soon it will be over.-She ensured with a wink, gently taping his head, and waited till he made himself comfy at the end of the bed, using her covered legs as pillow, never noticing Inuyasha.-Good night, Inuyasha.-She smiled sleepily.

-Your mother is arguing madly with a stranger downstairs and you say 'good night' to me? Do you even know what's happening, wench?-He frowned his brows.

-Yeah, I know.-She yawned.-The stranger is my father, and sadly, mom have good reasons to be fighting with him.

-Your dad?-Inuyasha looked surprised at the floor when he felt something hit the ceiling down there, right under him.-You never told me about him.

-You never asked.-She turned on her belly and hugged the pillow, hiding half of her face in it.-And mom don't like to talk or hear about him.

Inuyasha observed her close her eyes slowly. Looking around, he asked himself why Souta and Gramps were sleeping here. Maybe it had something about the fight? Probably. Kagome's room seemed to block the noises better than any other place in the house. It was better to sleep here. But he couldn't understand: how Kagome could be to calm while her parents were like that downstairs? Souta was restless, and was doing his best to ignore all those shouts. Gramps preferred not to anything about it, so it was normal that he could ignore it better than his younger grandson. But Kagome? She was their daughter! Why she was ignoring the fact that her parents were fighting?

-"It must be difficult. She must be divided between stay with her father or her mother if they end up doing that thing called divorce. But... maybe it has already happened?" Hey, wench...-He stopped when he noticed that her eyes were closed, thinking she was asleep.

-Hum?-The eye that wasn't hided by the pillow opened. She didn't appeared to be sleepy anymore.

-Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up.

-I wasn't sleeping. I'm not tired anymore.-She stopped when she noticed the silence. Then her mother cried out again, not waking up Souta or Gramps.-Beside, who can sleep again with this?-She smiled. Inuyasha didn't.

-How can you be so calm while your parents are fighting? Aren't you afraid of wat might happen to them?

She looked down and sighed.

-that's because I already know how everything will end.-She smiled a false smile.-It's been happening for three days already.

-T-three days? They are fighting like this for three days long?

-Yeah.-She shrugged and supported herself on her elbows to get up. She looked sideways at him with a sad smile.-And you haven't seen anything. You wasn't her to see my dad fight back.

That's when the hanyou noticed the man wasn't yelling back at his upset woman. He only brought down his head and let her hit him, scream at him and curse him. Inuyasha, before jumping to Kagome's room, saw through the window that he had heavy guilt in his face and eyes. But what did he do?

-What happened, Kagome?-He asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

She looked at him and sighed. Then rested her head on his shoulder and began telling him everything.

-It started when I was four...

**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_-How much it will take, mommy?-She looked at her mother, who was laying on her back on the couch. The woman smiled and touched her swollen middle._

_-Not much, my little angel. You only need to be patient._

_Kagome pouted._

_-But he's been in there for almost nine month! What if he's liking it and don't want to come out?_

_Keiko laughed, till she heard the door open, and behind it, her husband appeared. She looked at the clock on the wall and her face wasn't so calm anymore. Her little daughter noticed the change and took a few steps back._

_-Time for bed, love. It's getting late.-The pregnant woman stood and glared at her husband.-Really late._

_Kagome thought about using her persuasion tactics , but one look at the exchange of glares going on between her parents, and she decided wisely to just give a hug and a good night kiss to each and run upstairs. The last thing she heard before closing the door was a impatient 'where were you this late in the night?'. That was going to be the first night in her young life that she'd be awake till dawn hearing the first discussion of her parents._

_**----- 3 years later -----**_

_Sitting on the couch, at the house of her grandfather, Kagome nestled her little brother, who was only three, on her lap. Why mommy was crying in the kitchen while daddy was bringing in all those bags? And why only their bags? Why wasn't he bringing in his too?_

_-You won't stay with us, daddy?-She asked confused when he left a huge light blue bag with Souta's little clothes inside beside the couch._

_-I'm sorry, my little angel, but I can't. Daddy is going to spend some time away from home.-He smiled, but little Kagome wasn't happy with that smile._

_-And when you're coming back?_

_He smiled that way again, then turned his back with nothing to say. He was opening the door again..._

_-Daddy!_

_Akira turned, meeting both his little babies' eyes. Both watched him with the same question which was easy to understand, even without words: Why?_

_He didn't smile. He just turned once again and exited the house, meeting the cold of winter outside. Kagome left Souta on the couch, sneaked through the kitchen entrance, where her grandfather was trying to comfort her mommy, and made her way to the door. She ran ignoring the cold snow that reached past her knees, and carefully stepped down the endless temple stairs till she reached the street. There was a car parked near the sidewalk, daddy's car, and inside it, was a blonde woman in a red dress with a black fur wrap on her shoulders, looking at her impeccable painted nails. From the stairs Kagome could see her swollen middle, just like mommy was three years ago when Souta was still in there. Did it mean that woman was going to have a baby too? Her daddy was about to enter the car, his eyes locked at the woman inside and misty in a way Kagome only saw some times when he looked at her mommy after he arrived home at night, and there were strange noises coming from their room. Once she asked Gramps, who was drunk by the way, and only one word escaped his lips that time: lust. She didn't understand that word's meanings, and neither had the interest to discover it. But now she wanted. Why was daddy entering the car with that woman inside...and leaving mommy, little Souta and her behind at Gramps house?_

_-Daddy?-She called once again, hoping he could truly smile and take her back to the warm of the house, staying there with them. But he looked sideways with his face contorted in a serious expression. Kagome could also see the disgust in the woman's eyes inside the car as she looked at her, but ignored it. Her shining gray-blue eyes, similar to her father's, only wanted to know... why. But again, he didn't say anything. Just got inside the car, warmed by the heater, and watched her for a few moments, before turning on the engine. He left, warm by the heat of the car's heater and the arms of that strange woman, and left her behind in the cold of the winter, with no answers. Kagome didn't say anything, didn't shed a tear. But her sad eyes followed the car, always asking: why?  
_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome yawned in her sleep and turned on her other side. It was already four in the morning, and she had fallen asleep when the noises of the fight finally subsided again. She was only seven when she experienced the happening of something called betrayal. The love between the parents, which seemed to be perfect, broke in two. How was it like to feel yourself the product of a love that failed? Inuyasha looked at Souta. The product of an erroneous union, and that right now might be, or not, disputed by the halves.

-"No..."-He shook his head, angry at himself to think like that.-"Kagome and Souta are not a mistake. Kagome taught me: even me, a half demon, was not a mistake. I was born by love, not by mistake. She is human, pure and the most perfect person I ever met. Someone as perfect as her must NOT be a mistake. Not when she make me believe that I, a damn hanyou who should have been drowned at birth, am the product of a real love."-Inuyasha leaned his head and rested it on the bed, next to Kagome's, looking at her raven black hair that covered the pillow like a fan of silk.-"You're not a mistake, Kagome."

* * *

Sorry my mistakes on the text. English is still a new language for me. xP  
Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed myself writting it. Just two more chapters to the end.  
Please, guys, review. I want to know what you think about the story.  
Good weekend to everyone! :D

**V V V V V**


	3. Chap 3 I can forgive but I can't forget

**Chapter 3 – I can forgive, but I can't forget**

-Keiko...

-That slut tricked you with that false belly, took all the money from the sale of the house and all the other things WE worked TOGETHER to get, and now you come back expecting me to accept you back with my arms wide open? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Akira: It's not gonna happen.-She crossed her arms and leaned on the bathroom's locked door. She'd never forgive him for what he had done.

-I know that I've done was wrong, Keiko. It was a terrible mistake, and I should burn rotten in hell for this, but please, I beg you another chance.

On the stairs, Inuyasha and Kagome sneaked to get a better point to see and hear what was going on, without being spotted. Hidden behind the edge of the wall's turn, Kagome was laying on her belly on the floor, Inuyasha balancing himself on his arms over her, whispering above her ear what he was hearing about the talk/argue between her parents.

-Do you think they will make peace again, Inuyasha?-She murmured as silent as she could. He looked down at her.

-I don't know, Kagome, but you from all people will lose hopes?

-I didn't say that.-She looked her dad kneeling in front of the bathroom's door, closed fists against the dark wood.-I just... wanted to have a dad once again. It's not only Souta who misses one.

-Kagome...-The hanyou was going to say something more to comfort her, but Keiko started talking again.

-You have no idea... how much you hurt me those days, Akira.-She murmured in between sobs of pain and sorrow, almost too low for Inuyasha to hear her.-I ask you: did you think about our kids? Did you think about Kagome? About Souta?

Inuyasha felt Kagome tense beneath him. The scene of little seven-years-old Kagome, in the middle of the cold snow, with shining gray-blue eyes begging answers from her father, appeared before his eyes. Had he thought, at least, about his daughter and his younger son before he left? The same question in Inuyasha's mind was tormenting even more intensely in Kagome's mind. Akira would had thought about, at least, one of them before leaving?

-No...-He lowered his head, a sob escaping among the words.-I didn't. But I thought a lot after I realized the awful mistake I did. And I'm sure you are regretful for all the things that happened between us. Regret for trusting me. Regret for...

-I don't have any regret, Akira.-Keiko's voice was steady.-I could never feel regret for bringing Kagome and Souta to the world. It's because of them that I don't feel sorry for meeting you, falling in love with you, marrying you. I don't feel sorry for any of our moments together, because it's because of their results that I'm keeping on living, HAPPY. Do you feel regret for having Kagome and Souta with me?

Inuyasha felt Kagome get tenser.

-Of course not, Keiko! Our kids are beautiful!

-What about the kid you had with her? Was he as beautiful as ours?-She said sarcastically.

-She... was never pregnant.

-Ha! I already knew that, you moron! She kicked your ass and you came back weeping like the dog you are, hoping me to comfort you.

-Keiko...

Inuyasha felt insulted now, but Kagome raised a hand and touched his cheek, like she was saying: 'it's ok, she wasn't talking about you'.

-...I felt happy that she kicked my ass. Because it made me realize I made this mistake. The mistake of getting involved with another woman. I promised myself to not do it ever again, even if you don't accept me back. You're my only one, Keiko. My Keiko.

There was a heavy silence.

-For God sake, Keiko! I love you! You're everything I need! You and our children! I don't need anything else!

Even more silence. But this time, the door parted a little slot. The woman looked at her husband, EX-husband, in a critical way.

-Why did you come back now?

-Because I needed to recover all the things I sold, and that WE fought TOGETHER to get.-He took and envelop from his pocket.-I bought back the house I sold, and all the family's belongings. Even if you don't accept me back, I want you to underwrite this.-He passed the paper through the door's slot.-Everything will be yours only.

-And you?-She asked coldly.

-I only need you, love. I know that you don't need me, but I can't live without you.-He bit back a sob.-Please... just a chance.

Inuyasha and Kagome gulped, crossing their fingers and thinking "say yes!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at her bedroom's door behind him, thinking about Souta.

-"Their father was an asshole for sure. But I can feel he's feeling bad for it. Why can't Mrs. Higurashi see it? Keh, of course. Because it's difficult for her to forgive him for what he's done."

-I promise you that I'll be a better husband to you, and a better father to our children.

Keiko laughed coldly.

-For Souta, maybe. But what about Kagome? She's already sixteen years old and I bet she remembers pretty well what you've done.

-You... told her, didn't you?

-Kagome isn't as naïve as you think she is, Akira. I didn't tell her anything, but she knows. She remembers what happened between us, and now she understands. And now? How do you expect her to accept you? And Souta? Maybe he can't remember so well, but he knows you left us. How do you expect him to accept you?

-I know... that I opened a wound in our family that's impossible to heal, Keiko. But I came to start it again. I just want a second chance.

Keiko sighed.

-I forgive you, Akira.-She heard him breathing in relief, but immediately interrupted him.-But even so, I can't forget what you did. Go away. You're not welcomed here anymore.

With vanishing hopes, Kagome laid her head on her crossed arms and let her tears fall, but fighting the sobs.

-Kagome...

Inuyasha lowered his head and touched her cheek with his own.

-He's going away again, Inuyasha. He's going away and we're never going to see him again. What are we going to do now?

-Calm down, Kagome. Don't cry, please. I'm here for you.-The half-demon didn't know what to do. Lowering his head a bit more, he kissed each tear while caressing her back. Resting his head gently on hers, he kept an ear on Akira as he stood, ready to give up, but not without one more try.

-Do you remember, love... that day under the tree?

-How can you expect me to forget? You proposed to me that day.

-Yes. And do you remember... what you told me? That you wanted me to be happy?

-Yeah?

-And I told you that I'd be if you stayed with me?

-Like it was just yesterday. So what?

-Well... here I am.

Inuyasha peeked with one eye when he heard Mrs. Higurashi slowly standing up leaning against the door. His ears perked and he raised his head when he saw the passage open a few inches, and Keiko looked at her husband with watering eye again, but with a different emotion this time.

-You're... serious about that... aren't you?

Akira smiled lovingly.

-I love you, Keiko. You're the woman of my life.-He smiled playfully and turned around.-It's a pity I'm too imperfect for a woman so perfect as you...

He didn't made even the first step, and Keiko got out of the bathroom, grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately for the first time in many years of separation.

Inuyasha smiled and poked Kagome to see what was happening. The girl felt her eyes watering yet, but with joy this time. She felt Inuyasha sliding a hand on hers and intertwining their fingers. She squeezed his hand gently.

When Keiko and Akira parted, he sighed in joy.

-Ah, Keiko...-She called him with a finger on his lips.

-One more word, and I kill you.

One more kiss, and this time, Akira lifted Keiko in his arms, taking her to the stairs. Inuyasha held Kagome and dragged her to a dark corner to not be spotted. They held their breaths when the couple proceeded to their room. As soon as the door closed and locked with a click, the two stood and proceeded to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha entered and crossed his arms, watching as Kagome carefully closed the door. Then she turned around and jumped on his arms, laughing, making both of them fall on the bed, startling once sleeping Souta.

-Hey! What's going on?!-The boy asked shocked.

-Our father is back, Souta. It's all over now. Everything's ok.-Kagome gave him a bear hug, which the boy responded in joy.

-For real?

-Told you everything would be fine, silly! But as always, you never believe what I say!

Inuyasha relaxed on the bed as he watched the siblings hugging each other and crying in happiness. He also noticed the 'sleeping' geezer smirking, still drooling on his pillow. Ah, this old geezer couldn't fool him. Never in a million years.

After all the commemoration, they almost jumped out of their skin when they looke at the clock: 4 AM. Souta snuggled himself on a mattress Kagome prepared for him, while she settled herself down on her own bed. Inuyasha sat beside the footboard, keeping watch as always.

-Hey, Inuyasha.-Kagome called him in a low whisper.

-Hum?

-I just wanted to say... thanks.

-What are you thanking me for, Kagome?-He looked confused at her from over his shoulder.

-For... staying with me when I needed someone. It... means a lot to me.

-Keh. It was nothing.-He turned, blushing.-You... would do the same for me.

-Well, I was thinking...-She was a bit embarrassed now.-We're safe here. There's no yokai here, and you don't need to keep watch. Why don't you try to sleep and relax a little?

Inuyasha understood that doing that, he'd need to lay down somewhere. And there was no mattress left.

-If... you don't mind...-He answered, accepting the suggestion. He was no pervert, but he wasn't so interested in listening to the sound of the other room either.

-Of course not. Go ahead.-Kagome moved to give space to the half demon. He climbed on the bed beside her, keeping distance to preserve both their personal space. They were only going to sleep together, on the good way!! He didn't want Gramps or Souta having ideas in the morning. 


End file.
